I Think I Love Him
by ScandalousScalawag
Summary: Will has been Raeh's best friend since he came to be Mr. Brown's apprentice. She has always hated the attraction he had for that Elizabeth Swan whom she loathed deeply, and now she finds herself sailing off to rescue her; not to mention the arising feeli
1. Default Chapter

AGown for Elizabeth

"Get up! Now!" Ms. Pricket's scream came from down below my loft.

It was not but 4:00 in the morning. I was up late in the night finishing my work, so obviously I was quite exhausted, and I had a long day ahead of me.

"Get your bloody ass out of that bed now!" her shriek was ear splitting; "You need to get that dress delivered strait away!"

"I'm comin!"

Aye, I was a dressmaker. I worked long hours, slavin over needle and thread. I made all sorts of dresses for the poor and also for rich wenches like Miss Elizabeth Swan. How I loathed her. I hated her very guts! I really didn't even know why. A lot of people were right bloody gits, but there was just something about her that bothered me. Sure, she had money and vanity, but that didn't bother me all that much. I mean I wanted all that but I didn't despise her for it. No, I think it was the fact that she had Will wrapped around her bony little finger!

Will and I had been best friends since the very first day he came to be an apprentice blacksmith. His shop was just next door. I would go over and see him almost everyday. He was so easy to talk to; I could confide in him every bloody problem of my life and he listened, and I him. We seemed to understand each other. Both of our parents were gone or away, and both forced to work for menacing drunks. He was all I had, so I couldn't let him get tied in with a person like Miss Swan.

I climbed down the ladder ignoring the sting in my bandaged hands. The minuet I hopped off the ladder Ms. Prickit shoved a box into my arms.

"Go, you were supposed to have left fifteen minuets ago," I have known her ever since I was seven and I still couldn't help staring at her double chin jiggle when she talked.

I put my shawl over my shoulders and attempted to comb through my long, curly, auburn hair. It was so stubborn. I then went out the door stumbling over the doorpost.

"Raeh!" I heard my name being called from inside Brown's Blacksmith.

"Will," I gave him a warm smile in spite of my crabby mood. (He'd make me smile too if I were her…lol)

"Where might you be going at this hour?"

"Oh, I have to deliver this here package to the governor this morning," I stated then added sourly, "'Tis a dress for his dear Elizabeth, Heaven knows she needs another one."

Will, ignoring my remark of Elizabeth (though I knew he was fighting not to say anything on it), said instead, "I will be going up there to deliver something myself, but I need not head up there till at least 9:00. He needs the dress this early?" (

(He looks so dreamy when he has his concerned face on.)

"I suppose he wants it to be a surprise." I said simply, "What's the reason for your trip up there?"

"Delivering the new sword for Norrington's grand ol' ceremony," he teased. "I spent many an hour on it, so Norrington better be appreciative."

"And they will know _you_ made this sword, aye?" I questioned.

Will shrugged with guilt, "You know as well as me that people like the governor say and believe what ever they want and could care less what you say to correct them."

"Will," I pleaded, "You know as well as I do that you deserve the respect for you are the true swordsman. Mr. Brown is nothing but a bloody befuddled old man who takes you for advantage. He does not deserve your credit!"

"Never mind about me; you best get your lovely dress delivered."

"Aye," I sighed, defeated.

I walked up to the governor's palace, dodging all the mud puddles. When I reached the door I took a deep breath and rapped my knuckles on the enormous, wooden entrance. An ancient man opened it.

"Aye? What's your business with the governor?"

"I have the gown he asked for," I was surprisingly steady with my words though I was quivering inside, "I am to be paid two shillings as well."

"Aye, I have your shillings,"

I handed him the box and in return he gave me two shillings. In truth I would receive just a forth of that, "Thank you, sir."

The door was then shut, leaving me to my long walk back to my prison.

Author's note: Please Review. Other chapters will be better.


	2. The Pearl

Author's notes:

Jack's true luv: Thand you very much for all your positive support...He he I am a FORK!

Rachie: Gee thanks i am glad you spared my feelings by not stating all my mistakes. lol

Jinxeh: Thank you i am glad you liked it. I have read a lot of the reviews you send Jack's true luv. they are really funny.

The Pearl

I looked up from my sewing and saw Will leaving the smithies with a long slender package. I sighed and went back to my dress. It was in fact _my _dress. I already had a very lovely dress, but I wanted one that, well, I don't know really what I wanted it for. I guess I just wanted one that wasn't all high and fancy…kind of like a pirate's. I have always been attentive to pirate life. To be free of etiquette and society, to ignore decorum, gentility, and propriety. I was tired of the same routine every day; I wanted adventure. I wanted something to happen.

I Settled on a dress that was simple and I could move around in easily. And just for my appeal I attached little loops for a belt. I know it was senseless, but I have always wanted to carry around a sword. Aye, but it was ridiculous.

It was finished. I stood up to hold it up to myself. Then I tried it on…perfect fit. I took a look in the mirror. I thought I looked pretty fine, myself. I could almost feel the rush of the ocean breeze across my face and the gentile swaying of the boat. I laughed at my inane daydreaming.

"I just might have to get a mirror that tells me jokes too," Will was standing in the doorway grinning playfully, "What were you laughing at?"

I grinned, "I was just amused at the idea of me being a pirate. As you may have noticed I have made a new dress." I showed him my gown and did a little curtsy, "But obviously that is ridiculous." I shook my head foolishly.

"Oh, not that ridiculous," he teased, "I could just see you as a right bloody scalawag."

We both broke out in laughter.

"You look lovely," he complemented, "All of your dresses are lovely." A frown crossed his face, "In fact, Miss Swan was wearing the dress that you delivered. It looked beautiful." He had a wistful look on his face.

I knew what he meant. I frowned too due to my ruined spirits, "I'm sure it did look very beautiful with someone in it." I looked down at my bare toes; for some reason I couldn't look at him.

"Well I best be getting back to work," he forced a grin.

"Aye, I also."

I watched out the window to see that Will did not, in fact, return to the smithies. He must have had an errand to run. A flash of red then suddenly blinded me. Those bloody navy colors!

I stepped outside to see if anybody what was going on. I went up to a neighboring lady and asked her.

"A pirate!" she looked terrified…I grew excited, "A pirate threatened the govnore's daughter!" My excitement was ruined.

I slumped back inside. I had no sooner shut the door when it reopened. In popped a head filled with dreadlocks topped with a tri cornered hat. He had a red bandana protruding out from under his rather interesting hat. He had very handsome features with high cheekbones and warm, soft, brown eyes, which were outlined with a smidgen of coal underneath them.

"Oh! I am tremendously sorry, luv," He removed his hat and made a clumsy little bow just before leaving and snapping shut the wooden door.

I stood, quite taken a back (mouth a-gape), for just a few seconds before dashing out the door. I followed him into non other than than than than than than Mr. Brown's Smithy. I sneaked around to the back door and when I entered I heard a loud,

"EEEEHAWWWWW!" it was the donkey running the donkey powered machine.

I ducked inside a near cupboard leaving it slightly cracked open.

Will entered and set the lock in place. He threw his coat thingy on a shelf.

Smirking, he said sweetly, seeing Mr. Brown lying there drunk, "Right where I left you," he then turned to his work bench to see a hammer, apparently out of place, "Not where I left you," he had a furrowed brow.

Will reached out to grab it when, "SLAP!!" Jack smacked him on the hand with his sword.

"You're the one they're looking for…the pirate"

"You seem somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?"

Will reached over and grabbed a sword, "You threatened Miss Swan."

Secretly I rolled my eyes.

"What are you going to kill me just for being a bloody pirate?"

" I have nothing against you being a pirate, only that you are a pirate who threatens helpless citizens!" The fight began!

I witnessed this all from that wee little cupboard. The clang of the two swords was spine shivering yet thrilling at the same time. They were on the wagon, and now the rafters! I decided to do _something. _I stepped out of safe haven. I went over to the drunk Mr. Brown and reached out and grabbed the empty bottle from his enormous paunch. I hid behind a large beam and waited. I was startled when there was a loud knock at the door.

"You cheated!" came from behind me.

"Pirate."

"I will not just step aside and let you escape!"

"Please move!?" Jack pleaded,

This was my chance.

"This shot was not meant for you!"

I brought the bottle back and WACK! I hit him square across his head.

In stormed the troops in red. They all had their bayonets pointed at the unconscious Jack.

Norrington's naizily voice said, "Nicely done, the both of you." He then directed to one of his men, "Fetch some irons. Mr. Sparrow has adorned an appointment to the gallows."

All the rest of the day I was busy with other dress orders; again, late into the night; though, at one time I did doze off for a while. I was still upset about the dress.

I was awoken by a strange noise coming from out side.

"Boooommm!"

I shot out of my chair. It was cannon fire! I dropped the dress I was working on and ran to look out side. There, in the middle of the dark debts of the water blew the pirate flag. I then gasped at the sight of the black sails…it was the Black Pearl.


	3. I Failed

Hey thanks a lot for all the reviews. I am really sorry if i missed one of you the 2nd chapter but it was late at night and i was really tired (and my parents were yelling at me to get off the internet). Again, i am really sorry. I hope you like this chapter.

American Drama: I think it was you who i missed, I AM REALLY SORRY! please keep reading and tell me what you think.

Jack's True Luv: thank you very much. I feel so pathetic next to your story. You are on chapter 18 and i am on 3. I really need to get writing. Please tell me what you thihk of this chapter.

Jinxeh: Thank you for reviewing. I know you got my story from Jack's True Luv and i hope you like this chapter. Your one review was very long but i like reading long reviews. Thanks.

Rachie: THANK YOU! I did kind of describe her hair and eyes in this chapter. I will try to finish the description throughout the rest of the story. I really hope you get your story started. I want to read it! I think i might take your advice in this chapter with Jack and all...kind of.

Rose Black: I hope you like this chapter better than the first two. I can't get your e-mail address. Please tell me what you think of this chapter.

I Failed

Billowing in the caliginous night and fusing with the clouds ahead was the amoral smoke of cannon fire. People were screaming just out of pure horror and despair or a plead for aid. There were large fires scattered throughout Port Royal causing them to look like floating candles in the dark evening. The streets were crowded with people running in all directions. The town was clustered with utter confusion. Most seamed to be scurrying away from shore, which became apparent to me when I saw dozens of small boats, filled with grimy, homely, terrible pirates. I was usually fond of a pirate's life, but not these pirates. I jumped when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Get inside, Raeh," Will urged in concern, "These are not the pirates you dream of becoming. They will show no mercy to you."

"How can I just stay inside and wait for them?" I protested, "They are coming ashore and will be hear within minuets. I will not wait myself into doom!"

Will could tell I was determined and finally gave in, "Take this," he handed me a sword. I gripped it firmly with a familiar hand, for Will had spent many days teaching me how to wield a sword. "Go and wake Miss Prickit, and get your self out of hear. Run to the fort; there are soldiers there defending it. Stay there."

I could not argue. I would much rather stay here and fight along side my best friend, but I knew me place. I needed to be getting us to safety at the moment. I knew it was shameful, but I always had the urge to prove myself. It was a wretched habit, which usually ended with me making a right fool of me self.

"I will come for you when it is safe," Will reassured, "Do you understand?"

"Aye," I sighed.

He then went off, both sword and a small hatchet in hand. I stared after him for awhile then sighed in annoyance. The sound of people's screams brought me back. The pirates were so close I could see their every horrifying feature. Behind them trailed hundreds of fallen bodies. I had to hurry.

I ran inside.

"Miss Prickit?" It would take a while to wake her.

At that moment I heard shouting outside our store and then the sound of shattering glass only to feel the same glass come splashing across my face. I screamed in pain. There was then an explosion that threw me for a very far distance.

I was surrounded by flames that engulfed all the home that I knew. I struggled in pulling my self up from the debris-covered floor. I could feel my flesh burning with the tremendous heat.

"Help! I need help!" Miss Prickit was screaming from insider her room where a large beam had blocked the door.

"I'm here, Miss Prickit!" I reassured her.

The flames were growing rapidly, devouring everything flammable, which included the many tons of fabric covering every corner of the wee shop. If I didn't get the both of us out of there we would be devoured also.

"I'm coming! I am going to get you ou…!" my words were cut short because of the level of smoke that had been sucked into my lungs. I couldn't yell. Everything became all the more crucial.

I tried to move the heavy beam but could not even get a good grip of the enormous thing. I then started whacking at it with the sword Will gave me. That was even more despairing. Miss Prickit was now squealing in agony. I was crying in desperation, but my tears only burned my already singed cheeks. I started coughing and gagging, unable to take a breath. I fell to my knees. Miss Prickit's screams were getting louder and more desperate until to my unbearable horror, they ceased. I collapsed, weeping and gasping for air. I had failed and now I was going to die too. My sight was blurry and my eyes seared. I suddenly felt two strong arms slide under my back and lift me up.

I opened my burning copper colored eyes and saw the welcoming face of Will. I then shut my eyes again in shame. I could not bare to look at him; I felt I had failed him and I admitted, "I failed." I leaned my head against his shoulder. I couldn't stop my sobs. Will carried me all the way to the fort where he gently laid me down. I still could not stop crying.

"Raeh, Raeh, it is alright," he soothed, "Shhhhhhh." He ran his fingers through my normally auburn colored hair (it was now black with smoke) whispering soothing words to me, trying to calm me.

"I failed! I couldn't save her!" I whined between gasps.

"It's not your fault. There was nothing you could do."

I was not reassured. Will sat there, cradling me until I drifted off to a deep sleep where I was left to relive my horror for a second time in my dreams.


End file.
